


ElastiGale Fanfic

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cape, Edna Mode - Freeform, Elastigale, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Foreshadowing, Girls Kissing, Happy, High School, Injury, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Superhero - Freeform, Motorcyle, Stretching, Super Suit, Young Superhero, face kisses, girls who like girls, laughing, mohawk, sfw, super heroine, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Here is the shortly awaited ElastiGale fanfic that I said I’d be writing. This story does not take place in Yamino‘s AU, but rather I tried to keep it as close to the movie canon as I could. Since Helen’s and Gail’s ages are never specified in the movie, I was able to guess that Helen could have been 21 years old while Gail was only 18.I kept this particular story SFW because it just didn’t feel right to lewd such a sweet relationship. I hope everyone enjoy’s this little fluff piece. (^_^)If you did enjoy it then please consider supporting me with a >Ko-Fi< at https://ko-fi.com/fidobarkin and feel free to read any of my other stories as well. Feedback is much appreciated. (^_^)Word Count: 2,570





	ElastiGale Fanfic

Gail let out a long sigh as she sat back down in her desk. She had just finished the last of her finals and couldn’t wait to get out of class. She looked at her wristwatch with its face pressed against the underside of her wrist. 1:55 PM. Just five more minutes and she would be free. Free to be the person who she truly was. She let her mind drift as she thought back to the promotional video that she had shot a few weeks ago that showcased the up-and-coming supers in the world. “STRATOGALE!” the video announced. “Ever since donning her super suit earlier this year she has thwarted many a catastrophe with her powers of subsonic flight and super strength!” The video cuts to a clip of her rescuing a skydiver whose parachute wouldn’t open, and then one of her helping to steer and land a Zeppelin that had a malfunctioning ballast. “Yes! She is the girl that likes to fly high in the sky!” A closeup of Gail flying is shown. “And you can rest easy knowing that we are going to see great things from this young and upcoming heroine as her super story unfolds towards the future!”

As the commercial in her mind ended Gail heard the bell ring, signalling the end of class and the end of Gail’s high school life. She excitedly packed her books as her teacher encouraged her and her classmates to be on their best behavior. He reminded them that, although they were done with all of their classes, they hadn’t officially graduated yet. He reminded them that getting into any trouble before the graduation ceremony could result in them having their diploma withheld indefinitely. Most of the students groaned at the thought, but not Gail. She already knew what she was going to be doing after high school, and she didn’t need a diploma to save lives. As she packed her books into her backpack she thought about how she only finished high school to make her parents happy. Now that she was done she couldn’t wait to become a full time superhero. 

As she walked out of the classroom and down the hallway she could hear her heart beating in her ears. The excitement inside of her was building so quickly that it took all of her super strength not to barrel through her classmates and fly right out of the school! She knew she couldn’t do that, of course. Despite being all over the news lately no one could know that Stratogale was actually some unassuming teenage bookworm that likes to volunteer at the local zoo. She clutched the straps of her backpack tightly as she followed the rest of the students out of the school. Once outside she scanned the parking lot and quickly saw the person who had been waiting for her. 

On a motorcycle in the parking lot sat Gail’s best friend, Helen Truax. She was wearing her motorcycle helmet with the dark visor down and she had her arms crossed over the handlebars. She was wearing a leather jacket with several patches on it and her jeans were cuffed at the bottom. As Gail approached Helen flipped up her visor and asked with a smirk, “So, how did it go?” 

Gail could barely contain herself and began to float a few inches off of the ground as she said, “IT WENT GREAT!” She started floating higher as she added, “THANK YOU FOR STAYING UP WITH ME LAST NIGHT AND HELPING ME STUDY! YOU’RE A LIFE SAVER, HELEN!” 

Looking around quickly Helen saw that no one had noticed Gail’s spontaneous liftoff, but even still she reached out for Gail’s arm, her own stretching more than the average person’s arm should have been able to, and gently pulled the younger girl back to the ground. “Easy there, Gail.” Helen laughed nervously. “I’m glad you did good on your test, but you still need to keep your powers in check.” 

Gail looked down at the ground and tried to look embarrassed about her little goof, but she couldn’t surpress her excitement and was smiling again as she hopped onto the the back of Helen’s motorcycle. “Get me out of here, would you?” she said as she wrapped her arms around Helen’s waist. “I need to get this out of my system before I completely explode!” 

Helen laughed as she kicked her motorcycle to life. “Anything you say, kid. I know the perfect place for you to stretch out.” As Helen began to pull off she stretched her arm into the saddlebag of her bike and pulled out an extra helmet. “Safety first!” 

After Gail strapped on her helmet the two took off like a rocket. Helen’s motorcycle had been loaded with upgrades to help her in her fight against crime when she donned her super suit as Elastigirl. One of the upgrades was a light refraction mode that made both the motorcycle and its riders practically invisible to the naked eye. It was this that she used once she pulled off of the main highway. There was a stretch of land outside of the city that was densely wooded, and Helen had been scouting it out for a week now to make sure that it was uninhabited by anyone that would discover her and her companion. 

After pulling off the road and into the clearing Helen turned off the bike and took her helmet off. She shook her head and raked her fingers through the three inch wide strip of auburn hair that made up her mohawk. Turning herself in her seat she watched as Gail took off her own helmet. She smiled at the other girl’s disheveled helmet hair. “Wh-what?” Gail asked, blushing because of Helen’s gaze. “Nothing.” Helen said as she reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Gail’s ear. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found another super who I can be my real self around.”

Gail blushed even harder before laughing and playfully punching Helen's Shoulder with her helmet. “Stop it. I’m the one who’s lucky to find someone to take me under her wing and show me the ropes of superheroing.” With that Gail dismounted the bike and placed her helmet on the seat. 

“Wait a minute!” Helen said as she stretched her arm out to grab Gail’s before the other girl could start flying. “I have a little something for you.” Gail raised her eyebrow, wondering what her friend could possibly have for her. Helen got off of the bike and reached into one of her saddlebags before pulling out a brown paper package that was tied with twine. Handing it to Gail she said, “You remember my friend Edna? The fashion designer?” 

Gail took the package and looked at Helen suspiciously before saying, “Yes?”

“Well, since I didn’t know what to get you for your graduation I decided to ask her to make a little something for you.” 

Gail’s eyes lit up at that, and she began to frantically tear at the paper packaging. 

Helen quickly added, “I had to guess at your measurements, but since you’re going to be graduating in a week or so I figured this could be just what you need to really help you as you join us other crime fighters.”

By the time Helen was finished talking the paper and string that had wrapped the super suit now lay discarded on the forest floor as Gail gazed at the red suit with its golden briefs and purple cape. 

Helen took off her leather jacket and laid it across the seat of her motorcycle before walking over to Gail and saying, “Uh… Honey, your mouth is gaping.” Without warning Gail turned on her heels and jumped onto the other girl, tackling her to the ground as she kissed her face between multiple cries of “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

“Gah!” Helen cried as she hit the ground. She laughed as she half heartedly tried to fight the other girl off. After a few seconds she finally said, “Mercy! Hahaha! Mercy mercy! I give!” The two stopped wrestling after that and Gail noticed that they were each breathing heavily. Without thinking the younger girl leaned forward and kissed her friend full on the lips. Helen’s eyes went wide at first, but she didn’t try to pull back. Gail was a woman now, and only three years younger than herself. The two had already admitted to having feelings for one another but had agreed to hold off on having a romantic relationship until Gail graduated, despite her turning eighteen earlier in the year. 

Once Gail pulled back she looked at Helen with her disheveled mohawk and glistening lips. Realizing what she had done she blushed and tried to cover face before saying, “Sorry. sorry… I know we said not until I graduated… I don’t know what came over me…”

Helen touched her arm and said, “Hey hey. It’s okay. It’s not like I didn’t like it.” She sat up and hugged Gail, petting her hair. “One little slip up isn’t going to hurt anything.” She then held the younger girl at arms length so she could look her in the eye and said, “Gail, I care for you. That’s why we need to wait until after your graduation ceremony before we take this to the next level. I don’t want those media hounds to start talking about any sort of scandal.” 

Gail smiled and said, “You’re right. You’re right!” She then got off of Helen and helped the other woman to her feet. The two stood there awkwardly before Gail finally said, “Soooo… you can still help me into this new super suit, though, right?” Helen smiled at the younger girl and said, “Gladly.”

With that Gail undressed and remarked about how she was glad that there was no one around to see her. Helen couldn’t help but steal a few glances at her friend’s body before actually helping her with the integrated boots and zipping up the microzippers that made getting the suit on much easier than if it had actually been only one piece.

After she finished suiting up, Gale finally stood up and donned her scarlet mask that officially transformed her from Gail, the average high school teenager into Stratogale, the high flying heroine of the next generation of supers! 

Stratogale twirled around for Helen, letting her cape billow around her when she stopped. She had a huge grin on her face when she asked, “Well!? How do I look!?” 

Helen looked the girl over and said, “Weeeeell…”

“Helen, please! Don’t tease me right now!” 

Helen wrapped her stretchy arms around Stratogale and pulled her close before kissing her cheek and saying, “You look super, girl.” 

With that Stratogale was unable to contain herself anymore and shot off into the sky yelling, “Woooohoooo!!!!” On the ground Helen laughed before pulling her shirt off and unbuckling her jeans to reveal that she was already wearing her own super suit. She pulled her face mask out of the pocket of her leather jacket, and after putting it on Elastigirl shot her arms into the trees and slingshotted herself up into the air as close to Stratogale as she could. “Hey!” she shouted as she began free falling back to earth. As soon as she landed she shot back into the sky and added, “I bet I can beat you back to to the city!”

Stratogale laughed and said, “Oh, you are toast, mohawk girl!” She launched herself through the sky as she watched Elastigirl launch herself through the trees like a rubbery Tarzan. Being as springy as she was she didn’t have to worry about breaking anything as she bounced from limb to limb. Stratogale’s competitive nature took over as she watched her friend swing through the trees and couldn’t help but get a little cocky because of her own speed. She flew lower to the trees and began darting between them. She even went as far as zig zagging along Elastigirl’s path just to mock her. Everything was going good until Gail closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the other super. At that moment, her cape which had been billowing behind her caught on a limb. Because of it being woven from reinforced fabric the cape didn’t tear, but instead went tight at Stratogale’s shoulders. The jarring forced stopped the young super in her tracks and the recoil pulled her backwards, slamming her hard into a massive oak tree. 

Elastigirl, seeing the scene acted quickly and darted through the trees before positioning herself like a trampoline underneath Stratogale and catching her before she slammed into the hard earth below. 

It was a tense couple of seconds before Stratogale regained her senses. The first thing she saw was Elastigirl’s worried face. “Oh my gosh, Gail, are you okay?” Stratogale smiled and tried to sit up, wincing as she felt a sharp pain in her side. “Hey hey. Don’t move just yet. You sprang back into that tree pretty hard. Here. Let me take a look at you.” 

Elastigirl unzipped Stratogale’s suit and looked at her side. There was some bruising and slight swelling, but nothing that looked too serious. Elastigirl breathed a sigh of relief and said, “Hah. It looks like you just bruised a rib or two.” She zipped the suit back up and helped Stratogale to her feet. “Here. Lean on me. Let’s get back to my bike and I’ll take you home. You’re in no condition to do anymore flying today.”

Stratogale winced and sucked air through her teeth before saying, “Sorry. I guess having super strength isn’t the same has having super durability.” Elastigirl chided her saying, “Shush now. You’ll be fine. I’ll get you back to your folks and then I want you to take it easy for a couple of days.” She looked down at her young friend and said, “This is something you need to remember, Gail, we may be supers, but we’re still human.” They were back at the edge of the clearing now. “I’ll ask Edna if she can put some sort of impact dampeners in the suit, but in the meantime I want you to focus on resting.”

She helped Gail back onto the motorcycle before putting her civilian clothes back on. Now back in her normal clothes Helen kissed Gail’s cheek before putting the extra helmet and her leather jacket on the girl and saying, “Even though we’re supers we still have to be careful. Accidents can happen even to us. We’re not immortal.” Gail looked down at her red suit and said, “You’re right. This is such a cool suit, though.” She looked back up at Helen and smiled through the pain in her side as she added, “I’ll be sure to to mind the cape from now on.” Helen carefully hugged her after that before putting her own helmet on. “Please do. I’d hate for anything to happen to you. You’re the hope for the future for many of us, ya know?” Gail smiled at that, pulling Helen’s jacket tighter around her before saying. “I know.” 

With that Helen kicked her motorcycle to life and engaged the light refraction mode before driving the two out of the woods and back to the city where Gail’s parents were waiting for her.


End file.
